User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome to MySims Fanon, Potterfan1997! Help :( Huh? SOCKS! Thanks for all your help!! Hi? *smached by piano* Hello LIEK, AH DUN REALLEH KAER! Hello! On my game, I meant Carl 2, the zombie. :) Thanks! But what do you mean by tabs for characters? (sorry, I'm new) ~AprilMay7~ Chick Ago AH LIEK LEE! Hello SEAKING! Er- Bananas are falling from the sky! Swinging from tree to tree Oh Yah Ah need help Help My Password LOL! Funky Sandwiches! Hello Hello Autumm 21:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 3! Is a magic number! Potter I about to make fanon game but can you please edit it and format. I dont have the picture yet.Wildcats11630 15:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just to edit my mistakes and to format it and I will also need help with the portal when it comes time cause i dont know the code.Wildcats11630 18:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Life is Life!!! Here you go Afro samarai 12:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Potterfan!! Jessica9316 01:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I have REQUEST Everything Clara add Freckels Is there a way you could change Clara outfit colors if so could make most the oufit PinkJessica9316 01:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Potterfan could do the request lelf on gogleybear talk page?Jessica9316 18:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay!Jessica9316 18:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Here are your awards !Jessica9316 15:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awards!!! Your welcome! I'm making more so you be getting more.The peach one means you scared her on being so active! Jessica9316 16:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) here your last award for now! Jessica9316 16:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep UP! Thanks! Keep up the good work!Jessica9316 16:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Her name is Melina here my request for Tiffany(Me) Eyes:Tardisgirl's Hair:Tardisgirl and blond mouth: smile Face things:none and do the two moods for these request not for Melina Jessica9316 16:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep!Jessica9316 16:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Pale and Eliza'a LOL!!! I have a Request Hair and Color: Violet's and Black Mouth:Smile Eyes:Violet's Outfit:The one with Black shirt with the dark green skirt Face paints:None Jessica9316 02:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Skin color:Pale Eyes:Renee's Jessica9316 15:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The outfit isn't right Shirt is black shirt, part of the shelve down its has a short dark green skirt. With sadles with strips!Jessica9316 22:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) This the right one Change that I took a look at the outift. here the stuff Shirt:Light green Skirt:Darkgreen Has a gold bracelate on the wrist shoes are flat sadles has some of the shelve down.Jessica9316 22:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cancel that here my new request. Hair and color:Violet's and Black Mouth:Smile Face paint:Freckels Eyes:Clara's Outift:Tardisgirl's Call it Harley Griffen Ps.Harley is my name!Jessica9316 21:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Pale and it is my Nickname.Jessica9316 20:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you get my picturer down by tommorow? By the way I'm a Rollback now! I need this moods: *Standing *Verycute Call it! *Harleystanding.png *Harleyverycute.png Thanks! Jessica9316 00:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Answer. }} Could you make mysims hair pink and make the Standing and Verycute moods of that!Jessica9316 15:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Cancel my request.Jessica9316 14:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I have to ask soo many questions. Expansion Packs Ruby410 at your service! Hello I am new could who make my picture standing but hand on hip? I have these eyes! I had Mysims Pc then I had to sell it.Ruby410 02:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I liek bagels Potterfan I went to MySims Wiki and found two picture of moods I want ! These two and a give a flower mood! Guess what I found a hid file with two more of my moods.I only have 3.Ruby410 21:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC)